


Post Battle Love

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Plethora Of Love Yay [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Multi, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Based onthis fantastic comic redraw of a gif!





	Post Battle Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demistories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/gifts).



They won? They won! Despite the odds being against them, they actually won! If Adrien wasn’t so exhausted he’d be dancing around in joy. Instead he checked once more that his kwami was safely tucked into the pocket of the jacket he was holding. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping kwami. Plagg definitely deserved his nap, and the mountain of cheese he would get later.

Beside him his lovely lady walked. Any other day he’d be concerned with the cuts and bruises on her. Any other day he would be doting all over her. Today though he was just so glad to see her by his side, walking with him.

The sound of rushing feet caused them both to look up as Alya ran towards them. There was absolute relief on her face seeing them. He could only imagine what it must have been like seeing the battle from the sidelines. Adrien hadn’t really had time to be worried about Marinette or himself, but poor Alya that’s likely all she could do.

Adrien smiled as Alya grabbed onto Marinette, nuzzling her and whispering words that might have been meaningless, yet meant the world. Adrien was absorbed in the moment, of Alya’s complete devotion and Marinette’s exhausted amazement at the affection, that he didn’t catch on to the other rushing to them.

Nino seemed to have come from thin air and by the time he realized it, there was no chance to catch his boyfriend. So here was a superhero, just recently saving the whole of Paris if not more, on the ground of a bridge, looking up at the smiling face of one of the most important people of his life.

“We were so worried babe,” where Nino’s words, but he couldn’t get more than a word out at a time without kissing Adrien somewhere on the face. Nino repeated himself a few more times before Adrien finally got his bearing about him. He has sorta dissolved in all of the affection, likely similar to his lady moments before.

Adrien placed a hand on Nino’s cheek. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“Sorry for…?” Nino sputtered and then looked up over to the girls. “He said he’s sorry for worrying us!”

“Nerd!” Alya complained lightheartedly as she moved, with an arm around Marinette still that looked like a vice grip. She offered her hand to him even as Nino moved off of him. “Let’s get you two some food. I bet you’re starved.”

Dinner didn’t happen right away, as soon as he was standing Alya was wrapped around him and Marinette was practically cocooned by Nino. Adrien wasn’t sure he’d ever been kissed so much and so desperately as he had been today!


End file.
